


Stronger than any illusion

by Seaofserenity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofserenity/pseuds/Seaofserenity
Summary: He was honest





	Stronger than any illusion

The illusions the Uchiha family could design and trap others in were nearly undefeated. Itachi was a master of it, red eyes drawing people in and intent on not letting them go. But there was a weakness to it.

He told Kisame love was a truth and a tether. Bringing people out of it as soon as they recalled their love for anyone else.

Kisame noted Itachi often gave a passing glance to couples. An interest in his eyes. He eventually questioned it and his teammate stating it was a light he wanted. To look at someone and know their love was returned. He wanted something to keep him alive. A tether to keep him alive.

"Always so serious!" Kisame tried to lighten the dark mood, "You should enjoy things more."

They both knew though. Itachi was getting sicker with time. Not much time to enjoy the life he had left. Kisame wondered how he stayed so calm.

Lying to himself was the answer. That he deserved nothing. No hope, happiness, or love. No matter how much his eyes revealed the truth. He never wanted anything more. But his village forced blood on his hands and his brother had revenge to take.

"Do you think... "Kisame sat across from Itachi in a restaurant, "What do you think could heal your illness."

"I don't need a cure. This is what I deserve for-" Itachi almost gave the usual answer.

"Be honest. You deserve to live much more than most of the akatsuki members. We both know that's true."Kisame snapped, "At least give me some honesty."

Itachi frowned momentarily, he never much liked being called out for his lies.

"The same thing that breaks the spells the sharingan causes." He finally answered, "Love gives reason to live. If I was worthy of it, then I would fight to live. Because I wouldn't want to abandon anyone anymore."

Kisame wanted to argue against Itachi's mindset. That all he deserved was death and suffering.

"Would love change your view of yourself?" He had to know.

"...Yes." Itachi looked down at his cup of tea, "But who could actually admit to that now? I've done horrible things. I'm a monster."

Kisame laughed, "Think I know what that is like!"

Then the missing kiri nin cast a more serious look at Itachi. He took off his akatsuki ring and set it on the table. Itachi eyed it before catching on and mimicked the action. Then they took the other's ring to wear.

"Well." A genuine smile replaced the sorrowful expression on Itachi's face, "Hold onto me. Help me through and I will not leave you. Not to sickness or anything else."

Kisame grinned and happily agreed in turn.


End file.
